disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventures From the Heart (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 25,' Adventures From the Heart'. Transcript #1 (Music plays and the movie’s title appears.) Greg (Narrating): '''Adventures From the Heart. '''Narrator: '''It was a lovely day, and it looks like the Octonauts had just returned from the ocean, and they are ready to...Huh? Oh, that’s strange. Kwazii? Octonauts? Are you there? Oh, how embarrasing. (as Captain Jake, Bunga, and Gekko enter the room) I wonder where they could be? '''Captain Jake: '''Kwaz? Octonauts? '''Gekko: '''I wonder they they could be? '''Bunga: '''Well, they should be here by now, and school is out of three as Tigger taught me. '''Narrator: '''Uh...well, everyone, I hate to disappoint you, but I don’t think the Octonauts have arrived home yet. '''Captain Jake: '''Oh, shoot! I was really hoping KZ might read us a story. '''Bunga: '''Wait! I’ve got an idea! Maybe if we find that little bookee thing the Octonauts write stuff down in, we could just find it and look it up today. '''Captain Jake: '''Bookee thing? '''Narrator: '''I think Bunga means their journal. '''Captain Jake: '''Oh, yes. Of course. The journal...what is a journal? '''Narrator: '''Oh, well, a journal is a book where you put a daily entry about things that happened to you. You can also doodle in a journal or just to write down your thoughts or feelings. '''Bunga: '''Yeah, yeah. That. Now where can we find that bookee thing so we can look it up? '''Gekko: '''And we’ll get to see what’s happened to our friends right now. What a wonderful idea, Bunga. I think I better help find the journal. '''Narrator: '''Um, well, Gekko, Bunga, you know I don’t think that’s how it works. '''Captain Jake: '''Oh, yes. I don’t think we should probably be doing that. (takes cover while Bunga and Gekko look for the journal) Phew, that was—(gasps) Wow! Gekko, Bunga, look! That looks just like us! '''Narrator: '''Well, I think it’s you guys. It seems that Kwazii has marked his favorite stories about each one of his friends with bookmarks. '''Gekko: '''Wow! That’s us? '''Bunga: '''Cool! I didn’t know I was looking handsome. '''Captain Jake: '''Oh, I can’t wait to hear a story, fellas, but I don't wish K will get here. '''Gekko: '''Well, um, Mr. Narrator? Do you think Kwaz will mind if we read a few stories while we’re waiting? '''Bunga: '''Please? '''Narrator: '''Well, I don’t think he will mind. '''Gekko: '''Then I think we should read a story about our funny child captain: Jake! He is the first one who wants to hear a story. '''Narrator: '''Alright, since Jake is the first one who wanted to hear a story, we’ll read a story about him. Oh my, yes. This is a good one. Transcript #2 '''Narrator: And that was the story of how Captain Jake was jealous of Connor over Kwazii's apprentice choice, but where he had learned that you can't be upset about little things. Gekko: But you can find a way to make things better. Narrator: Exactly, Gekko.Category:Transcripts Category:Season 25 transcripts Category:Movie transcripts Category:Transcripts narrated by Greg/Gekko